twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Props
Book about May Day in the library Howie reads The book Howie reads in the library is titled (?). The chapter he reads is titled: "Britain: Land of Legends. The first sentence starts: Britain, the Isle of the Blest of the early chroniclers..." (Can anyone ID this book?) Calendar in the darkroom [http://screenmusings.org/movie/dvd/The-Wicker-Man/pages/The-Wicker-Man-337.htm The calendar is the Scottish Field magazine calendar for 1973]. The text for the page for May reads: Arroochar. Dunbartonshire … of Aroochar ? around the waters of On the right is Ben Lomand 3192' ? ? in Dunbartonshire. The covered chair Lord Summerisle sits in when Howie enters the room The covered chair that Lord Summerisle is sitting in when Howie first enters the room is a ? (style, any pics of any others like it?) [[Contents of Lennox's pharmacy|Contents of Lennox's pharmacy.]] Lawnmower the gravekeeper uses [http://screenmusings.org/movie/dvd/The-Wicker-Man/pages/The-Wicker-Man-176.htm The lawnmower the gravekeeper uses] is a Ransomes Ajax model. (Look under pushmowers on the Sales page. [http://www.oldlawnmowers.co.uk/ http://www.oldlawnmowers.co.uk]) [[Names in the school register]] [[Organ stops]] [[The pictures Howie looks at in the darkroom.|The pictures Howie looks at in the darkroom]] [[Photographs seen in the movie]] Police car on the mainland The police car Howie and McTaggert ride in, in the long version, is a 'Newcastle-registered police Mini Panda', according to [https://www.flickr.com/photos/70063070@N08/16588844348/in/dateposted/ this web page.] Here's [http://twm.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pc1.jpg] the brightest shot I've ever seen of a c/u of them in it. Pony trap Howie rides to Lord Summerisle's castle It is a "governess cart." One "cannot tell the maker without looking at hubs etc." Ruaridh Ormiston of the Scottish Carriage Driving Association Ltd. And [http://screenmusings.org/movie/dvd/The-Wicker-Man/pages/The-Wicker-Man-230.htm this pic] . Rowboat with the evil eye The small boat which the harbour master uses to row Sgt Howie to and from his plane was actually called the Escapmadour and belonged to one of the fishermen in the film. This boat was based at Plockton where it remained until 2004 when it was sadly destroyed in a storm. ([http://www.anthonyshaffer.co.uk/Screenplays/thewickerman.html Shaffer website]) The eye would be called Bel, from Beltane? (Quite common on fishing boats in the Mediterranean, but not a British tradition.) [http://screenmusings.org/movie/dvd/The-Wicker-Man/pages/The-Wicker-Man-448.htm Sailing ship (bark) that Howie searches] This was the schooner Captain Scott. She was built in 1971 and used for training kids about seamanship. There are some movies from that time, info and movie [http://ssa.nls.uk/film/0511 here] and launching [https://youtu.be/MyrW40dOFHA here]. Her distinctive bowsprit (of Captain Scott with cap and goggles) is shrouded in the movie and a more typical female one added below it. In 1977 she was sold to Sultan Qābūs bin Sa‘īd of Oman where she was renamed Shabab Oman, which can be translated as "Youth of Oman. ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RNOV_Shabab_Oman_(1977) Wikipedia]) According to locals, the larger boat, which we see during the search for Rowan, is now serving in the Gulf War! Whether it is delivering apples to the troops is unknown.” (wicker-man.com) Seaplane The airplane Howie flies is a [http://www.impdb.org/index.php?title=The_Wicker_Man Thurston TSC-1A Teal.] It was later destroyed in a storm. More info on it [http://www.seabee.info/teal/teal_08.htm here] [[Schoolroom blackboard]]